LN01 Enemies No More
by ccmal
Summary: Now married women, Laura Ingalls and Nellie Oleson attempt a reconciliation.


**Enemies No More**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

(Word Count: 820)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

Nellie Dalton made her way down the road leading to the Wilder farm. She hadn't been out that way in quite some time, and the memories of her last visit were less than pleasant. When she walked into the yard she saw Almanzo coming out of the barn.

"Hello Nellie," he said.

"Afternoon Almanzo."

"What brings you all the way out here?"

"I was hoping to talk to Laura. Is she home?"

"She's in the house."

"Thanks Almanzo." Nellie walked up the front steps onto the porch.

Almanzo wondered why Nellie couldn't have just talked to her in town. 'Women' he thought. 'I'll never understand them.'

Nellie straightened her clothes and bonnet and knocked on the door. She saw the look of surprise on Laura's face when the open door revealed Nellie standing on the opposite side.

"Hello Laura."

"Uh…hi Nellie"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes I'm sorry." Laura stepped back so Nellie could walk inside and then shut the door behind her.

Nellie dug into the basket she had hanging off her arm. "This is for you," she said handing Laura a loaf of bread. "It's still warm."

"Thanks Nellie. Would you like to sit down?"

"I'd love to."

"Good. I was just about to steep some tea." Laura pointed to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

A confused Laura made her way to the kitchen. She couldn't imagine why Nellie had stopped by. It wasn't like they were friendly. Actually they had grown up as bitter enemies. Now that they were both married women the rivalry seemed so foolish, but Nellie was still the last person in Walnut Grove Laura expected to have a visit from.

Laura walked back into the parlor with a tray. She poured her guest a cup of tea and then poured one for herself. She tried to look at ease, but she was brimming with curiosity.

"So what brings you out here Nellie?"

Nellie smiled. She knew Laura must be dying to know why she had come.

"Well now that we're both older it seemed ridiculous that we used to be such enemies. So I thought I would put an official end to the fighting by saying I'm sorry."

Laura feigned defiance. "Don't think I'm apologizing to you Nellie Oleson! Not after you were so horrible to me."

A surprised and angry Nellie stood up. "Laura Ingalls, I can't believe you would say such a thing. A grown woman should never…"

Laura burst into laughter. "Sit down. I was only trying to see if I could still get your danger up." Laura wiped the tears from her face.

Nellie blushed. "I guess that's a yes," Nellie giggled.

"So Laura if you had to pick, what would you say was the worse thing I did to you?"

"Oh…let's see…it would have to be the time you recorded my voice on the talking machine. You know…the one where I told you how much I liked Jason and then you played it in front of the entire class."

"That was pretty mean, but I think your most embarrassing moment in school was caused by you."

"What?" Laura couldn't imagine what Nellie was talking about.

"The day you put apples down the front of your dress. I thought I would die laughing when the apple rolled onto the floor."

"You didn't live at home with perfect Mary. She was so beautiful and she always had boys buzzing around her."

"You're right, all I had was annoying, bratty little Willie."

The two women laughed. They spent all afternoon reliving their childhood rivalry. It was hard for either one of them to believe they could get along so well after so many years of despising one another.

"I really should get back to the restaurant. Percival will need help with the serving."

"That's too bad. I hope you can come again soon Nellie. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you came to visit."

"I didn't think it was possible either, but I really enjoyed it too."

Nellie headed for the door and then turned back to face Laura. "You know, on the way here I passed that cow pasture."

"What cow pasture?"

"The one you dragged me into and beat me up in because you failed your graduation exam."

"Oh, that cow pasture," Laura said with a nod. "Well, I would have passed that exam if you hadn't told me there was no history on it."

"I can't say that I didn't deserve it, but it certainly made me think twice about making you angry."

The women smiled at one another. Nellie gave Laura a quick hug and then darted out the door. Laura shook her head. This was the type of day to write down in her Remembrance Book. It would say, "Today Nellie Oleson and I are enemies no more."


End file.
